


Huddle

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's hurt and won't let Merlin help. Merlin helps anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle

**Author's Note:**

> trying to put stuff on dreamwidth instead as links here keep breaking, this is https://saxifactumterritum.dreamwidth.org/2091.html


End file.
